Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
So, when should we start posting images and stuff? --Sparrowsong 03:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, now that I've thought about it, I think it's ok to start posting them now. --Sparrowsong 03:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I just asked Skyfeather from WWiki to make us some templates so this could be neater. Mossflight 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Creamflower (Q) - For Approval The first image up for approval! WOOT! I hope it's ok that I put this up. Anyway, I did Creamflower because I thought her story was really tragic. Comments? --Sparrowsong 03:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WOW! Nice job, Sparrow! Maybe thicken and blend the shading a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Great, Sparrow! What Echo said, and maybe the eyes can have their pupils kind of dilated and looking at the person on the computer screen? She looks kind of crosseyed like that. But you don't have to; not all cats pose. And maybe her ear could be more pale. Cats' ears are either pale pinkish-gray, or just rosy dark gray. :) Some have even black or white ears. But when a cat's ear is colored, the whole of the ear is, not just the center. And I'm the one to say! LOL. (Hypocrite, I am) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, most people make queens' eyes like that; I think she can keep it that way. Also, ear pink is usually just the color that Sparrow has - kind of salmon-pinkish, and it doesn't usually fill up the whole ear.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. I've just been studying live cats too much. :) But isn't realistic things what we want? Even if it doesn't look like a cartoon? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And maybe thicken the shading more, and maybe a little highlights. That's the only flaw I can make out. :) And the paws can be lighter... :D [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Sparrowsong 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! -claps- But you can blur it just a teensy bit. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks awesome! Comments before approval in 24 hours? (yay, I've always wanted to say that!)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait! (Am I allowed to post yet?) The transition from the white tail-tip to the rest of it should be blended more. (Sorry Echo, I ruined your moment of glory lol) --Rainwhisker09 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sharpfoot (W) - For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/1/12/Sharpfoot%28W%29.png Sorry guys, this was random, so I didn't want it to go to waste. :) Anyone? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) This looks great, Evening! But... is anybody in need of a tabby-and-white tom? Maybe we should just stick to making cats that already have character articles, instead of cats that have to wait around until somebody has a character article that matches their description. (I'm not discriminating you because you don't come from WWiki, I'm just saying...)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -shrugs- yeah, that's fine. But I didn't want him to go to waste or anything. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, people. This will be Sharpfoot, for approval. Sorry for any confusion. (But that tabby and white is still there for anyone. CHARITYYYY) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, for whom it may concern, that dark spot is supposed to be there. Sometimes cats have these things, since, after all, not all cats look all that perfect. :) And that's light brown. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Just darken and thicken the shading, and, to be picky, you might want to enlarge the ear pink a bit. Also, blur the tabby stripes a little bit. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Echo! No, you're not being picky or anything. :) I love constructments. I just hate critisizes. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe blur the tabby stripes even a little more than that? They should look like the edges are blurred into the pelt, like fur, almost. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Raincloud(W) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/f/f8/Gray.tom.longhaired.ES.png Raincloud for approval. His fur is long, I know. I'll be more careful next time... no need to drill me out on these things. But comments, anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Darken and blur the shading just a bit.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) On it. What do you think of the new one I just did? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/9/94/Raincloud%28W%29.png [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) In his description it says "blue-gray tom with amber eyes." This looks more white than blue-gray to me. Could you make him more like his description?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) JOin I'd like to join, hm, maybe you guys should organize this page a bit, its messy right now! (Sorry, I'm just a very organized pperson!) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Eveningswift Added October 6, 2009. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. Cinderfire(W)-For approval http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/c/c4/Cinderfire%28W%29.png I made Cinderfire! :D Because... I felt like experimenting on real cat coat patterns. So far, good... Comments, construction critisizes? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Nice job, Evening! Just blur the tabby stripes a bit. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) -purrs thanks- on it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... actually, I just started to blur, but we shouldn't blur the stripes too much. Then it looks smudged.... but hang on, let me just set the blurring level... [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks great. Nice job, Evening. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw- For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/a/ab/Shadowpaw.png Shadowpaw, Echomist and Blackfire's son. Comments, construcments, critisizes? I never get that word's spelling right. -shakes head- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, the leg looks too shiny... should I change it? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, this is just about perfect. You're amazing, Swift! Just maybe add a bit of shading on the top of his head and he should be good to go. Bella Cullen 00:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, maybe just make it a little less shiny... but I don't see anything else wrong. Great job!--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Acornpelt - for approval *Shrugs* Not much to say about him. Comments/constructive criticism? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...'']] 01:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) He looks great! Just blend the tabby markings some and maybe darken the shading. --Sparrowsong 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Goldenfrost (MCA) - For Approval Stormwing's poor Gary-Stu mate whose personality I have horribly butchered with my Flanderization...comments? --Sparrowsong 01:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and before anyone asks about the herbs, they're supposed to be tansy and tansy is golden, so...yeah. That's why the herbs are golden. --Sparrowsong 01:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Highlights and ear pink need to be blended. And should we have a tutorial or something for new users? --Rainwhisker09 01:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? And I don't think we need a tutorial quite yet. Let's see what other people think, though...Echo? Bella Cullen 01:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC)